It has been well established that ultraviolet (UV) light has germicidal properties. Specifically, the mechanism by which UV light kills microorganisms is by damaging the genetic material, the deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), of the microorganisms. Wavelengths between 200-300 nm have been shown to initiate a photoreaction between adjacent pyrimidines. Pyrimidine bases, such as cytosine and thymine, have conjugated double bonds and as such absorb UV light. The photoreaction between adjacent thymine or cytosine bases proceeds at an exceedingly rapid rate (on the order of picoseconds). There are two possible products. The most common is the formation of a cyclobutane ring between the two pyrimidines (Fu et al., 1997, Applied and Environ Microbiol 63(4):1551-1556). The other photoproduct is a (6-4) pyrimidone. The formation of these dimers leads to “kinks” within the structure of the DNA inhibiting the formation of proper transcriptional and replicational templates. Cytosine cyclobutane photodimers are susceptible to deamination and can therefore induce point mutations, specifically the CC (two adjacent cytosines) are converted into TT (two adjacent thymines) via the SOS Response system in both eukaryotic and prokaryotic organisms (Fu et al., 2008, FEMS Microbiol Rev 32(6):908-26; Eller and Gilchrest; 2000, Pigment Cell Res 13 Suppl 8:94-7). The inactivation of specific genes via point mutations is one of the mechanisms of how UV-induced genetic damage can lead to cell death or to the inhibition of cell replication. The inability to form proper replicational and transcriptional templates coupled with the increased number of point mutations leads to the deactivation and inability to reproduce of microorganisms.
DNA, specifically has a maximum absorbency of UV light at 253.7 nm. It has been determined that approximately 26,400 microwatt-seconds/cm2 are needed to deactivate 100% of the most resistant bacteria (Osburne et al., 2010, Environ Microbiol; doi:10.1111/j.1462-2920.2010.02203.x).
UV light is separated into 3 distinct categories: UV-A (315-400 nm), UV-B (280-315 nm), and UV-C (200-280 nm). Since DNA optimally absorbs UV light at 253.7 nm, it is UV-C lamps that are used in most prior art germicidal devices. LTV devices are used, e.g., to inactivate microorganisms in laboratory settings.
UV radiation is used for disinfection in hospitals, nurseries, operating rooms, cafeterias and to sterilize vaccines, serums, toxins, municipal waste, and drinking waters.
Current steel vessel and container sanitation protocols involve the use of a pressure wash using a hot water cycle to remove pigments, colloidal deposits, and tartrates following wine fermentations. After the hot water cycle, typically the vessels are washed with a 200 mg/L solution of hypochlorite as a sanitation cycle. This is usually followed by a rinse with citric acid. (Boulton et al., Principles and Practices of Winemaking, page 210, Springer, 1st Edition, Jan. 15, 1996).
Sodium hypochlorite (NaOCl) is often used for disinfecting hospital wastewater in order to prevent the spread of pathogenic microorganisms, causal agents of nosocomial infectious diseases. Chlorine disinfectants in wastewater react with organic matters, giving rise to organic chlorine compounds such as AOX (halogenated organic compounds adsorbable on activated carbon), which are toxic for aquatic organisms and are persistent environmental contaminants (Bohrerova et al., 2008, Water Research 42(12):2975-2982). Other protocols follow the removal of pigments, colloidal deposits, and tartrates with a wash with a caustic solution containing sodium hydroxide (typically 3%) and further followed by a final wash with a citric acid solution (typically 3%) to neutralize any remaining sodium hydroxide. There are several disadvantages to using sodium hydroxide and citric acid for sterilization. The primary disadvantage is the necessary use of large amounts of water as a solvent for both solutions. Any potential water saving measure is of great value both economically and environmentally. Further, the reduction in use of extremely caustic sodium hydroxide would be an added environmental benefit.
Other methods currently used for sterilizing fermentation vessels (made from metals and/or wood) include the use of ozone. Prior to 1997, ozone could only be used for sanitation and purification of bottled drinking water in the United States, and it is widely used around the world for this purpose today. In May 1997, an expert panel assembled by the Electric Power Research Institute (EPRI) declared ozone to be Generally Recognized as Safe (GRAS) for use in food processing in the United States. Since then, wineries have embraced the use of ozone. Its use has been generally accepted and documented to be effective for barrel cleaning and sanitation, tank cleaning and sanitation, clean-in-place systems, and for general surface sanitation. Results have shown the same degree of sanitization as that achieved using caustic for a fraction of the cost and wasted water.
However, in the wine industry, ozone systems tend to be mobile (a single unit can be moved to different vessels), with multiple operators in multiple locations. This makes it important that safety features and ozone management systems be in place and that the system itself be reliable and easy to operate.
Natural levels of ozone range from 0.01 ppm to 0.15 ppm and can reach higher concentrations in urban areas. Ozone is an unstable gas and readily reacts with organic substances. It sanitizes by interacting with microbial membranes and denaturating metabolic enzymes.
Ozone is generated by irradiation of an air stream with ultraviolet (UV) light at a wavelength of 185 nm or by passing dry air or oxygen through a corona discharge (CD technology) generator. For low ozone concentrations (ca. 0.14% by weight, or 0.5 grams per hour), the less expensive UV equipment is sufficient. For more demanding situations where higher ozone concentrations (1.0% to 14% by weight) are required, CD systems are used.
The wine industry is using both CD technology and UV (different from the one described herein). Some manufacturers use multiple UV tubes to achieve a desired level of output. Several manufacturers chose to install air-cooled or water-cooled CD generators in their systems. It is really a question of how much ozone at a certain gallons per minute (gpm) is desired for an application. For clean in place (CIP), 20 gpm may be desired, necessitating a larger system, while only 10 gpm at a lower concentration may provide satisfactory barrel washing.
The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has set limits for ozone exposure in the workplace. These limits are for continuous eight-hour exposure of no more than 0.1 ppm, and a short-term exposure limit (STEL) of 15 minutes at 0.3 ppm, not to be exceeded more than twice per eight-hour work day. Consequently, ozone requires monitoring in the workplace if used for environmental or equipment sanitation using, e.g., ozone.
Ozone is known to have adverse physiological effects on humans (Directorate-General of Labour, the Netherlands 1992, 4(92), 62). Technically, there is no minimum threshold for ozone toxicity. Even low concentrations of ozone produce transient irritation of the lungs as well as headaches. Higher concentrations induce severe eye and upper respiratory tract irritation. Chronic exposure to ozone leads to respiratory tract disease and has been associated with reported increases in tumor growth rates. Exposure to ozone levels greater than the maximum thresholds specified by the American Conference of Governmental Industrial Hygienists (ACGIH)/Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) results in nausea, chest pain, coughing, fatigue and reduced visual acuity. Thus, while ozone provides an efficient means of sterilization, it also poses an occupational hazard to those involved in the sterilization process.
Another bactericidal chemical frequently used to sterilize fermentation vessels is chlorinated trisodium phosphate (TSP). It has been well established that chlorinated TSP is an effective germicidal agent. TSP, however, is also a severe irritant, capable of inducing contact dermatitis in addition to irritating the respiratory tract (Health Hazard Evaluation Report No. HETA-82-281-1503; HETA-82-281-1503). Also, certain microorganisms, such as Cryptosporidium, have developed resistance to reactive chlorine compounds. Further, evidence is mounting that organic chemical byproducts of chemical disinfection, especially byproducts of chlorination, are carcinogens and/or toxins for humans. Thus, expensive filtration devices may be required to remove the chemicals. Further, systems based on filtration require frequent replacement and/or cleaning of the filters. In addition, use of chlorinated TSP requires large quantities of water as a solvent and to extensively rinse the container following chemical sterilization. Also, chlorinated compounds are notorious for causing wine fouling. Thus, chemical disinfection is not a viable alternative when chemical purity of a fluid or alcoholic beverage in a fermentation vessel is desired or required.
Ozone sterilization was originally used to purify blood in the late 1800s. In the 1900s, ozonated water was in use for the treatment of multiple types of disease. In the first World War, ozone was used to treat wounds, gangrene and the effects of poisonous gas. Thus, throughout the time period, toxic and/or carcinogenic chemicals have been used in the sterilization of containers used for fermenting alcoholic beverages.
Using the chemical disinfection or ozone disinfection methods, there is also no established protocol for verifying the level of sterilization achieved by using those methods.
Sanitization of food-containing equipment or food-containing containers is a growing concern in the world. An increasing number of people fall ill each year by being exposed to contaminated food or food kept in contaminated containers.
Thus, there is a need in the art for non-toxic and non-carcinogenic methods, systems, and compositions useful for the sterilization of containers, and in particular, for the sterilization of containers for fermenting alcoholic beverages and containers for food and dairy products. There is also a need for providing improved UV devices, systems, and methods for the sanitization of a room, a space or defined environment. The compositions, systems, and methods provided herein meet these and other needs in the art.